Love Story?
by Victoria Kelly
Summary: A year down the line. Both of them are acting weirdly around one another. Does it spell the end for their love? Reviews appreciated :
1. Traffic Lights

Chapter 1 - Traffic lights

Sophie slowed down her car and pulled to the side of the road. She reached for her bag, helplessly searching for a tissue as the tears streamed from her eyes. She stared unseeingly into the queue of red brake lights ahead of her. The traffic lights at the end of the road turned to green and the traffic surged forward. The lights turned to red and more cars sped past her up to the lights and stopped. Then green. Then red.

It was only when the chimes of Big Ben signalling that it was nine o'clock that Sophie realised she was late for work. She reached for her mobile and rang her office to explain that she wouldn't be attending the meeting that morning as she didn't feel very well. She didn't really care what trouble she'd be in, she just didn't want to let people down. Her life had changed now though, she had to start getting used to letting people down. She forgot the short conversation she'd just had with the receptionist and started the car. She edged out and drove on the left side of the road. She was used to the British way of driving now, she had gotten used to her new life in London and hated the fact that she'd soon be leaving the place and the man she loved.


	2. Bad Day

Chapter 2 – Bad day

Why had he chosen today? He'd been saving the moment and now that he had planned how he would surprise Sophie she'd blanked him for most of the morning. She'd felt ill last night and since emerging from the bathroom this morning she'd fled past him looking terrified. He couldn't ask her to marry him without knowing why she was so upset. He looked at the clock. It was nine am. He knew she had a meeting at half past but hoped he could chat to her before she had to go to it.


	3. Home

Chapter 3 - Home

Sat in the car on the drive of her home Sophie reached once more for the dwindling bag of tissues in her bag. She jumped as her phone vibrated next to her hand as she reached into her bag. She held up the phone and saw that it was Charlie. She stared at the caller ID until her mind reminded her to answer it. With a long sniff she took the call.

"Hello", she sniffed.

"Sophie, it's Charlie, are you ok?" Charlie whispered.

Sophie burst into tears and cut the call. She threw the phone into her bag and leaned her head onto the steering wheel. She tried to pull herself together and managed to control her crying. She realised it wasn't going to get any better. She opened her car door and got out into the rain. She smiled weakly to herself as she remembered how one of her favourite aspects of England was the freaky weather, a trait that Charlie found hard to understand her fondness of. She shut the door and set the alarm and walked through the front door of the house.


	4. The End

Chapter 4 – The End

Charlie stared at the phone replaying the short conversation in his head. What was wrong with Sophie. Why was she so upset and where the hell was she.

As soon as he heard the front door he ran from the kitchen to see a tearful Sophie standing in the hall looking at him with heartbroken eyes.

"What's wrong?" he said rawly.

She burst into tears and he instinctively closed the distance and held her. He could feel her rest her head on his shoulder but she didn't wrap her arms around him. After a long minute – when her sobs had quietened – he took a measured step back from her.

For a few minutes he looked into her eyes. The showed nothing but distress.


	5. Alone

Chapter 5 - Alone

Sophie thought she could handle seeing Charlie but as soon as she had come through the door her emotions had overwhelmed her again. As Charlie had hugged her she had felt the spark inside her that always flared when they were near each other. She stood helpless as she knew they would not lead the same life for much longer.

As Charlie took a step back and looked deep into her eyes she took and deep breath and looked into his. And another deep breath. And another.

She didn't know how to start what she had to say. Charlie had been acting strange around her for over a week now, almost mechanically. She was going to ask him about it but then she had been sick last night and then found out the news this morning.

She took a final deep breath then stared at Charlie and told him the thing that would drive them apart.


	6. Romeo

Chapter 6 - Romeo

Charlie knew not to speak. He knew Sophie well enough that she wanted to speak but was trying to find the right words. Although writing on paper came naturally to her, Sophie needed time to express her emotions verbally. Finally she spoke.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

Charlies heart raced but he remained silent as he watched emotions play across Sophies' face. First joy but that was instantaneously replaced by despair and distress and finally tears streamed from Sophie's eyes.

"shhhhh," whispered Charlie comfortingly closing the gap between them again.

"I... I'm... I'm.. sorry," choked Sophie.

"What for? The creation of life. Didn't you always you say you want children?" Charlie whispered desperately, still unsure why Sophie was so upset.

"Yeah," Sophie sniffed, "but... but you said you wanted kids when you'd settled down and.. like... planned it".

"Sophie, my darling Sophie, everyone would rather plan when they have children. Just because life doesn't turn out how you've planned it doesn't mean you should abandon what you feel."

"You don't have to say that. If you don't want the child just say, I can go back to New Yo"

"Sophie!" Charlie protested. "I don't care that we didn't plan this child. I love you and I love this wonder that we have created."

Sophie looked into Charlies eyes that shone with the love he spoke about.

"In fact," Charlie continued, "there was something I wanted to ask you. Well, what I have been meaning to ask you for a long time. This surprise life has dealt us doesn't change what I want to ask you as my feelings for you have done nothing but strengthened over time. Sophie... will you marry me?"


	7. Juliet

Chapter 7 - Julliet

Sophie was speechless. Not only had her presumptions over Charlies reaction been one hundred percent wrong but his weirdness around her over the past week had been because he had been wanting to marry her. What if he really didn't care that she had just dropped the biggest bombshell he could've imagined. What if? She looked into his eyes and saw that his emotions mirrored her own.

"Yes" She whispered before throwing her arms around Charlie and crying once more.

"I was hoping you'd say yes," Charlie chuckled.

"I love you Charlie." Sophie whispered honestly.

"As I love you." Charlie whispered in her ear before kissing her.

A few minutes later Charlie pulled back from Sophie and they both sat down on the couch.

"Why ever did you get so upset about being pregnant?" Charlie asked.

"Well," Sophie started, dabbing at her drying eyes with her soaked tissue, "I just thought that you'd despise me for getting pregnant whilst we are so young and we've never really discussed children. I thought you'd think I'd be a bad mother as I didn't have my own mother as a terribly good role model."

"Sophie. I don't need to look at your family to know that you'd be a brilliant mother. Your love, passion and commitment you extend to everyone shows me you'd be a brilliant mother. It also made me see that I wanted to make you my wife."

Sophie smiled as she blushed, "I thought you were edgy this past week."

"I was trying to find the right moment, I didn't have a balcony for help in expressing my emotions did I?" Charlie joked.

"You could've wrote a letter to Julliet for advice." Sophie retorted then leaned in to kiss Charlie.


End file.
